


Whisper at Heart

by grantairess



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Overwhelmed Adam Raki, he gets upset at one part, holiday parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Darko invites Adam and Nigel to a Holiday party. Nigel gets drunk, and Adam might finally figure out how much Nigel cares for him.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Whisper at Heart

Adam tries to smile at himself in the mirror, trying to look like the pictures that he sees of happy couples in holiday costumes. The hat is to tight on his head, the fabric awful. He feels like he can feel it scratching him to his teeth. Nigel had given him the hat before he left for the morning. He had some work to go do and promised to be back an hour before the Holiday party. 

Nigel’s friend Darko had invited him to a holiday party. Or invited Nigel, and Adam tended to go wherever Nigel went. It was the first one that Adam had ever been invited too, and he wasn’t sure what to expect. He should’ve asked Nigel before, but they had both been so busy at work the only time Adam has been seeing him is to kiss him before they both fall asleep. 

But, tonight they both took the night off from work. It was Darko’s first-holiday party with his wife, who was super into the holidays. She might be Jewish, but Adam wasn’t completely sure but he tried to do some research on it before he went just in case. 

Adam sighs, staring at himself in the mirror. The Santa hat looked stupid. Santa wasn’t even real, why did he have a hat? Also, if Darko’s wife was Jewish would she even want him to be wearing a Santa hat? Nigel sometimes had great ideas, but Adam was pretty sure this wasn’t one of them. 

The door suddenly thuds open and closed, and Adam has arms around his middle before he can turn around to say hello to his husband. 

Nigel nuzzles into his neck and looks into the mirror with a charming smile. “Do you not like the hat, Adam?.” Adam shrugs and reaches to rip it off his ears flushing red with embarrassment. Nigel grabs it from him and swings Adam around. 

“It looks good on you,” Nigel assures him putting it back on his head carefully. Perfectly and without effort like he does most things. Nigel leans forward to kiss the tip of his nose, wrapping his arms around his middle tightly his hands going on Adam’s ass. 

“You say that about everything I wear Nigel. Not everything can look good on me.” Nigel picks him up suddenly, holding him against the wall. 

“You always look good enough to eat darling.” Adam puts his arms around Nigel’s neck, pulling him closer to him. 

  
“That makes no sense, you can’t…” Nigel presses his lips against Adams, making Adam stop talking and moan into his mouth. Adam lets himself enjoy the kiss for a few minutes before he moves his mouth away from Nigels. “You know I hate when you do that. It makes no sense, you can’t eat me. I’m not food Nigel.”. Nigel starts kissing him down his throat, sucking on where his neck meets his shoulder. He’s humming to show he’s listening, but his lips don’t leave Adam’s throat. 

Pushing him away, Adam wiggles until Nigel puts him down. “We can’t be late. Darko said this was very important.” Adam walks away, to find the outfit he had bought for Nigel earlier in the day. Nigel watches him walk away, a longing look on his face.

~~~

Parties weren’t his thing. Adam frowns to himself, as he watches Nigel talk loudly with a guy over a sports team that Adam wasn’t sure Nigel even knew who they were. Adam was pretty sure that Nigel just liked to argue with people sometimes. Everything was too loud, and even though Adam knew more people at this Christmas party than he knew at Beth’s, he was still overwhelmed. He didn’t have the energy to walk across the room to tell Nigel he was and found himself sitting between a large guy with an eyepatch, and somebody Adam was pretty sure was a sex worker. The heels he was wearing wouldn’t make sense in any other situation. Neither of them was talking to him, but they were talking over him which was making Adam feel even more stressed out. 

“We could get out of here…” The smaller guy had full turned to the other man, and was all but leaning over Adam’s lap to talk to the other man. Adam stands up, pushing him away from him. 

“If you two are going to have sex, you should have the conversation in private and not while somebody is in between the two of you.” Neither of them looked ashamed as they see him walk away. Adam didn’t want them too. Adam needed to find Nigel and get out of here as soon as possible. The room was so loud and overwhelming, Adam felt like the sounds where scrapping at his brain. 

“Gorgeous where are you going?” There was a hand on Adam’s arm and he tries to yank it away before he turns to the person, already to irritated and overwhelmed to have some stranger touching him. When he comes face to face with Nigel, a beer in his other hand and the tips of his cheeks were slightly red showing he was intoxicated. Adam felt himself relax slightly, but he was still too overwhelmed to stay. 

“I am leaving.” Adam stands up straighter, ready to argue about it. Beth had always argued with him, and even though he and Nigel had been together for a while he knew it would come eventually. It was rude to leave the party, there was only a good twenty people here. He and Nigel had sat and talked about it before they had come. Nigel always said if he needed to leave they could just leave. But, it had to get annoying eventually. Adam knew that he could be...overwhelming to some. 

He knew that eventually he would find Nigel’s button and push it, annoy him like he had annoyed everybody in his life and he tried to be strong every time he thought he would.

“Alright, let me grab my coat. Fuck, you have my keys right babe?” Nigel turns away and goes to find his coat, and Adam can’t do anything but stare at him as he walks away. To go find his jacket, so he can come home with Adam instead of being at his best friend’s holiday party. Adam feels his heart warm-up, and he tugs at the Santa Claus on top of his head, trying to fix it. He wouldn’t say he felt nervous, but the emotion was just on the edge of being overwhelming. 

When Nigel walks back up to him, Adam stands on his toes so that he can kiss Nigel’s cheek. Nigel smiles at him, slightly lopsided. He was tipsy and lose, and Adam almost wishes they had stayed so that he could see him get more drunk. It seemed like it was a happy drunk, which Adam didn’t get to see a lot with Nigel. 

“Do you want to walk home? We could go through central park.” Adam nods softly and takes his hand between both of his holding on to him tightly. 

~~~

The walk to central park was very quiet. Nigel was humming under his breath, and Adam could hear people celebrating in their homes as they walk by. It was cold outside and Nigel had pulled out an extra pair of gloves to put over Adam’s hands saying that he was too skinny for this weather. Adam couldn’t help but look down at the gloves ever few seconds letting that almost overwhelming happy feeling fill him up. 

He felt cared for. And accepted. Two years into their relationship, and he had no doubts that Nigel would always be there. That he would never leave him. 

“Babe, are you crying?” Nigel had stopped them as they went over a small bridge. Adam looks up at him confused before he notices the cold wetness that almost felt like it was during to ice on his cheeks. 

“I don’t know why..” Nigel leans forward wiping off his tears with his gloved fingers, and Adam looks up at him with big eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

“What are you apologizing for? I’m not angry with you about anything Adam.” Adam smiles, though tears are still running down his face. 

“I’m sorry I doubted you.” Nigel frowns at him for a second, before he moves forward wrapping both of his arms around him tightly. Adam wraps his arms back around him and puts his face on his chest. It was easier to tell this to his chest than his face anyway. “I’m sorry I doubted how much you cared about me. I should have known. Nigel is softly rubbing his back but stays silent waiting for him to finish. “I always thought you would eventually get annoyed by me, sick of the way I am. But you have been nothing but kind and patient with me.” 

“I love you, Adam.” Nigel kisses his head softly, getting more of the hat than Adam’s actual hair though. “There’s no reason to cry about it.” Nigel pulls away so he can kiss both of Adam’s cheeks. “Now come on, it’s fucking cold. I feel like my balls are inside of me.” Adam lets out a laugh and takes his hand letting Nigel lead them. Adam watches Nigel, his hair sticking out messily under his hat, and the thick ear muffs that he had started wearing. It was colder in New York than anywhere else Nigel had ever lived, and he kept getting earaches. Adam wondered what he had ever done to deserve him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everybody! thank you so much for reading. I had a lot of fun writing this and it gives me all the good fluffies. 
> 
> Also fun game! Name those HEU characters Adam sits by on the couch :) 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @grantairess


End file.
